


Nighttime Kisses

by PearlyMoonchild



Series: Loki - Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: Asgrad was falling asleep. Two silhouettes could be seen in the gardens, not minding the darkness, but embracing it - they were laughing freely.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader
Series: Loki - Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nighttime Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt: the first line has 20 words, the second one 19, and so on - all the way to one word.

The night was peaceful, with sun long gone and only the darkness and the stars left; Asgrad was falling asleep. Two silhouettes could be seen in the gardens, not minding the darkness, but embracing it - they were laughing freely.

His dark, raven hair was falling on his face, his eyes sparkling joyfully as he spun her around. She followed him, smiling brightly, holding his hand firmly and letting him lead her through the gardens. Their voices were joined in shared conversation, words spoken softly and fondly, heard by no one.

She tripped on something, silent exclamation dying on her lips as he caught her swiftly. She thanked him with a nod and he took her hands, overwhelmed with emotions. She looked at him lovingly, standing on her toes to kiss him tenderly. He brought her closer to him, embraced her, lost in her eyes. His hands on her waist, hers cupping his face, heartbeats joined. Simply enjoying these moments of being together, without others around.

He sighed at the immense beauty that was his.

Asgard's night was warm, sheltering and guarding them. They promised quietly to never let go.

The world around them went silent. Everything stopped, except for them.

They were perfectly alive.

They were happy.

Who knew?

Love


End file.
